


The love of my heart

by GraceEliz



Series: Assorted Poems [6]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Poetry, not checked or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz
Summary: A poem about feelings I'm frankly never going to announce.





	The love of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by iridium_princess, go check her out.

He throws himself down, hand held out  
After a moment, I notice, glance  
Inquiring from his face to his hand  
He shivers all over  
I shake in fury, he tell me  
I’m just so- cuts himself off.  
What can I do? I hold my peace  
Despite the love that I’ve held for years.  
I hate to see him ache or shudder  
I ache with the need to help  
Soothe it by stroking my friends hair where she sits at my feet.  
I feel like poetry  
Broken thoughts  
Free verse, blank verse, wanting structure and rhyme and quatrains  
Perhaps a sonnet, the feelings in words.  
Are there words for this?  
He loves me, as friends do, or so I like to think  
But he walks with Katie before he walks with me  
Loves her.  
I have my peace with that,   
(God knows I love as much as I could a sister of my own blood)   
But I wish he would let me help.  
I don’t ever really touch him  
The fingers I brushed over his palm are the second closest I have ever come  
(the half hug at Christmas I hold to  
an unfamiliar shyness fluttered in my chest).   
The tension has bled out from him now,  
Folded across two chairs, maths on his knees.   
We are a group of misfits,   
Alone now together,   
Friends, allies. I wish for him sometimes to be more.   
I will not, he will likely never hear say I loved him, love him.   
Gorgeous Joe is a crush, I love his face, build,   
He is like him but shorter and perhaps fitter.   
I have a type.   
Slender, jawbone and cheekbones, soft hair.   
I love his love of books, the way he talks,   
I loved him when we sat together in maths  
Years ago  
And I decided always to be his friend.   
I loved him after the long summer, year nine English,   
Left the room and thought,   
I am so not over you.   
It is an old love now that lives in me,   
And I know I’ll remember him.   
My second love.   
The longest? Perhaps.   
I love many and deeply, as my sisters, brothers, chosen family.   
The love for him is different to all of these.


End file.
